


The Drabble Collection

by gracelessglory



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2018-12-03 16:12:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11535786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracelessglory/pseuds/gracelessglory
Summary: This is my series of drabbles. Nothing will quite be the same and neither will the relationships. As more are added I'll update the list. Relationships mentioned so far: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley. Remus Lupin/Hermione Granger. Summaries not included.





	1. In the Still of the Night

Author's Notes: So this is the beginning of a drabble collection. I know Illicit Affairs is still ongoing but sometimes the muse just doesn't hit. These chapters will not all be the same and not all have the same characters. I'm also currently working on a Harmione at the moment. I would love to give a huge shout out to my new Beta. BeachMomma77. Also, thank you to Slytherinprincessnurse1994 for making me the beautiful aesthetic for a cover. Go check out both of their pages, they've got some wonderful stories out there. And I would also like to thank the Nook Facebook page that helped me write this by challenging me to write as many words as I could in a thirty-minute time frame. This is what came out of it. As always, I have a facebook page that you can get regular updates from me and an account on FF. I do not own Harry Potter or any other characters within the realm. If I did I would be rich. Please read and review!

 

[Www.facebook.com/xogracelessglory](http://Www.facebook.com/xogracelessglory) and https://www.fanfiction.net/u/8680875/gracelessglory

 

Lyrics for this piece:

Celine Dion – Think Twice

_ Don't say what you're about to say _

_ Look back before you leave my life _

_ Be sure before you close that door _

_ Before you roll those dice _

_ Baby think twice _

_ Baby this is serious _

_ Are you thinking 'bout you or us _

  
  


_ Chapter One: In The Still of the Night _

  
  


She turned her head and sighed. The brunette had to get out of here. Wrapping her arms around her middle, she whimpered. Something was not right. A chill ran down her spine as she continued to look around the room. The memories that stood here were testaments to better times. Laughing, happy tears on her wedding day. This was it. She grabbed her overnight bag and went quietly towards the door. 

 

He was asleep, and she thanked the gods he was. If he were awake, they were bound to have another fight.  Another failed marriage. Another family is torn apart due to her inability to compromise. She held her head up high. She shouldn't have to compromise. What she was asking for wasn't much.

 

Hermione's breath hitched, this shouldn't be this hard. It wasn't this hard the last time. Why was it difficult to do it now? The former Gryffindor's eyes widened in surprise. She still loved the man she was leaving.

 

She whimpered and continued down the hallway. Things just weren't working. It was easier to run away, easier to bury herself in work and forget any other feeling other than being busy. She was sick of the fighting and sick of hurting those around her. She did it with Ronald and she was doing it now. She twisted the door and opened it wide. The night air was chilling and sobering but it what was she needed. What she didn't need was to hear his voice quietly coming across the Manor.

 

"Hermione...where are you going?" 

 

Her back stiffened and the chill wracked through her body. She wouldn't look at him. Draco's gray eyes would always be the death of her and kill any resolve that she had.

 

"I'm going to a hotel Dr-Malfoy," she said flatly, amazed that she could keep the emotion out of her voice.  She was scared it was going to crack.

 

"Why?" it was hard to miss how his voice cracked. 

 

She stepped across the threshold and said quietly, "Because we're no good for each other."

A lonely tear slid down his face. 

 

"Just because we fight doesn't mean we aren't good for each other. It just means we challenge each other," with each sentence his voice cracked a little more.

 

She couldn't believe that this was the same man that she had grown up with. The differences were night and day. 

 

"It just isn't healthy Draco. You and I both know that" she kept her voice calm. "I'm going to the hotel and you can't stop me."  She huffed, refusing to listen to his words. She would never leave if she did.

 

Draco crossed the room quickly and wrapped his arms around her waist to convince her to stay. The tears now running freely from his face.  "Please stay. I love you."

 

She finally broke, "I love you too but this isn't working." She was a broken record and she closed her eyes and melted into his touch one last time. She pulled away from his arms and her voice finally gave, "Goodbye Draco."

 

Draco reached out to her hand and she shook her head and took her wedding band from her hand and dropped it into his open palm.

 

"Goodbye Draco." Hermione walked towards the gates of Malfoy Manor, holding her bag, her head and spine straight. She wavered slightly at the wrought iron frame, her knees shaking as she whispered into the night, "I will always love you." She crossed off the property and with a crack she was gone.

 

Draco stood wide eyed in his pajamas, the tears still flowing from his face. He thanked whatever higher deity there was that the children were at Hogwarts as he slowly slid against the door frame of the entrance. This was real? This wasn't some awful dream?

The Slytherin Prince put a hand to his heart and his body began to shake. This was a constant nightmare for him. He really wasn't good enough for her and there was nothing he could do. She was gone. Probably to some Muggle hotel in London. 

 

He tugged at his hair for a moment and let the sobs overtake his body. The night was still and he looked at the night moon. What would he do now? Nothing would ever be the same.


	2. Remione Slow Hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remione. Time travel implied. Mature. Smutty goodness.

A/N - So a few things. This is another drabble to add to the collection. This is unedited and Remione. Time travel is implied. Mature theme in here folks. Inspired by “Slow Hands” by Niall Horan. Damn song wouldn’t get out of my head.

[ ](http://tinypic.com?ref=6ooo52)

Hands slowly roamed across her skin. She arched into the touch, her long hair spread out like a halo around her body. With each new touch a whimper escaped her mouth. Her eyes closed as she reveled in the tortuous affection her lover was showing her. A mouth started at her ankle and slowly kissed at a hot trail to her thighs and hips. She rolled her hips without thinking, trying to arch closer to him and to feel any contact that she could. They may not be in a rush but the want and need was building inside of her. His mouth finally landed on her most sensitive spot and she cried out and spread her legs a little further for him.

The hands continued down their path to squeeze her inner thighs, his tongue dipping inside of her. The inferno inside of her burning his lips and tongue. She grasped at his hair with a loud moan, his eyes popping back open glowing a chocolate brown. Her nipples stood at attention and undulated his hips against him before he stopped and pushed her hips against the bed, withdrawing his mouth. He whispered directly against her, “Uh uh, sweetheart. We’re taking our time remember?” His mouth ghosted against her lips, using his own to push small kisses, sending chills throughout her body.

She whined against him and gyrated her hips. “But I’m done taking my time,” she whispered in his ear, “I just want you.” He smirked and kissed her again. “But I’m having so much fun.” She growled and flipped him over, taking control finally, “Remus, enough. I cannot stand this anymore.”

Hermione rose herself above him, tracing the scars on his chest and sheathed herself on him. A groan came from his lips and she threw her head back in pleasure. Her eyes glassed over and she whispered, “Shit, why did you want to wait again?”

He groaned, “Fucked if I know but if you don’t move soon I just may die.” Gold flashed against the werewolf’s irises. “There he is,” she murmured and with a moan, she began to slam herself onto him. He dug his hands into her hips and pushed up against her. Any thought that he had was gone and all he could think of was the tightness that was exclusively her. 

Her moans became louder and louder as she got closer to the end. A storm was rising within in her, her body flushed. Slick, sweaty bodies moving as one. “Oh...Remus…” she sighed out before she crested. White flashed behind her eyes and her walls clenched in a vicious grip around his shaft. “Shitshitshit,” he muttered and he flipped her back over and began to pump wildly into her, his shaggy hair hiding the green and yellow in his eyes. “So close,” he muttered.

On a gasp she moaned out, “Come for me Remus,” and with another few strokes, he was there. The high unbelievable. 

He collapsed on top of her, spent. “One-day witch, we will have slow hands. What’s the rush?”

She laughed and swatted him and then from the base of the Common Room stairs, they heard “Ohhh Moony! RIGHT THERE!” James Potter and Sirius Black cackled with glee.


	3. Attention - Dransy

A/N - Quick note. Thank you to the ladies at The Nook who helped me put this together. Forever grateful.  
You just want attention, you don't want my heart  
Maybe you just hate the thought of me with someone new  
Yeah, you just want attention, I knew from the start  
You're just making sure I'm never gettin' over you  
Charlie Puth - Attention

Pansy stood in the Atrium. She huffed and closed her eyes. A hand ran through her short messy black hair. This wasn’t happening. A tear slid out of her eye and she leaned against the stone wall. She knew from the get go that all he wanted from her was attention. It’s all a man like Draco ever wanted. She clutched her heart. This was a mistake, coming to this ball. It had been years and she thought she could handle it but seeing him with another, broke her heart all over again. She was the fool of a woman who had fallen in love with the Slytherin prince.

She slowly slid to the ground and buried her face into her hands. She was ruining her dress in the process but damned if she cared anymore. The tears fell freely now. The crack in her armor to heavy to dismiss. Why did he have to be happy? Why did he have to her on his arm? Smiling and dancing and looking at...her as if she were the only thing that mattered. The only thing she wanted was to be loved. Why was that so much to ask? Silent tears continued to run down her face. 

Several hours passed and the ball was ending. People filtered out of the dance as she went unnoticed. She heard his laughter, another small piece of her heart cracking.

She looked up as someone called her name, “Parkinson?” and she scowled as she found Ron Weasley looking back at her with sympathy on his face.


	4. Dangerously - Gin N Tonic

_A/N: Another drabble. I know. It's not entirely what you're looking for but this is where I'm at creatively right now. I'm trying to push my boundaries and find my muse again and this is where she led me. This is dear reader, is not Deathly Hallow compliant. It is also Gin n Tonic, so if this is not your cup of tea, please move on. I, as always, will take constructive criticism. Flamers will be doused. Enjoy! Don't forget to review!_

 

_I loved you dangerously._

_More than the air that I breathe._

_Knew we would crash at the speed we were going_

_Didn't care if the explosion ruined me_

_Baby, I loved you dangerously_

_Dangerously - Charlie Puth_

Ginny fell to the floor, her hand clutched to her chest. Tears streamed down her face. "No," she gasped out. This wasn't the way it was supposed to be. The redhead slowly looked up and saw him. He was gone and she hadn't realized that the feelings that she had long ago buried came to the surface again.

Tears streamed down the young woman's face. Let them think what they wanted. Ginny didn't care. Her chest heaved in and out. She should be glad that he was gone but all she could think of was the lonely boy in the diary that she fell in love with when she was twelve years old. She didn't see the monster Voldemort, but the boy Tom Riddle.

It felt like she couldn't breathe. The tears had long since blinded her. This is what it felt like to have your heartbreak. It felt as though it would never be fixed again. This was the dangerous love that she was warned about. She saw the explosions go off around her and ignored them.

She slowly stood up with shaking hands and walked over the rubble. Her vision tunneled as tears streamed down her face. She couldn't see her family grieving over her lost brother - something she would recognize later. All she could see was a frail body in front of her, begging for comfort.

She slowly approached the dais and knelt down and lovingly touched Voldemort's cheek. She bowed her head, her hair fanning around her face and sticking to her cheeks. She gently laid a kiss on his cheek, "Goodbye Tom," she whispered, "I loved you."

 


End file.
